This invention relates to ink jet printing systems, and more particularly to computer-controlled systems of this class.
The invention is concerned with an ink jet printing system for printing on moving surfaces, such as on cartons or boxes being fed forward by a conveyor, and is in the same general field as the systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,230 and 4,378,564.